Criminal
Criminal is a career path, available once the character is 10 years old. There are currently three options: House Robbery, Store Robbery, and Look for Drugs. Criminal Dashboard The Criminal Dashboard is available under the "Career" Tab under the Job button. * House Robbery: Allows you to choose to rob the following property types: Apartment, House, and Mansion. ** Gaining Entry: You will be given a prompt to determine how to enter the property. It may detail if the door is unlocked, an alarm is installed, or if the owners are away on holiday. It will give you the options to enter through the door, the window, or to leave. *** Choosing 'Door' or 'Window' will result in a follow up prompt. It may say you have entered with struggle or ease, or the alarm starts going off. These will give you the options to look around or leave. Another possible prompt is that someone is inside, which will give you the options to: Assault them, Hide, or Run. *** You may look around until you find something you're satisfied with, or until another prompt interrupts. ** Stealing cars: Occasionally you will be prompted with an option to steal a car. The prompt will describe the engine and car type. You can choose to try to steal the vehicle, ignore and go inside instead, or run from the property altogether. ** Mansions tend to have slightly higher cash values to steal, and Apartments have the lowest. This is not always the case because cash values are randomized. Mansions and Houses are slightly more likely to have alarms installed. * Store Robbery: Allows you to choose between robbing the following types of stores: Department store, Liquor store, Petrol Station, or Supermarket. ** Gaining Entry: Like the house robbery, you will be prompted with options to enter through the door, window, or to leave. *** Choosing 'Door' or 'Window' will result in a follow up prompt. It may say you have entered with struggle or ease, or the alarm starts going off. These will give you the options to look around or leave. Another possible prompt is that someone is working at the store, which will give you the options to: Hold up, Assault, Hide, or Run. *** You may look around until you find something you're satisfied with, or until another prompt interrupts. * Look for Drugs ** There is only one prompt for this crime, which will say: "You have been offered drug, it will cost price. Will you take it?" The two options are Yes and No. *** Choosing yes will deduct the price of the drug from your balance, even if you are already in debt. ** There are a plethora of drugs available, and if you are looking for a specific one you must keep reopening the prompt until it offers your preferred drug. Some drugs and their prices include: *** Laughing gas (60) *** Salvia (50) *** Cocaine (85) *** Heroin (16) *** Solvents (2) *** LSD (1) *** Poppers (4) *** GHB (5) *** Ecstasy (2) *** MDMA (1) *** Meth (15) *** Colorado River Toad (177) *** Cannabis (17) *** Ketamine (16) *** Cough Syrup (14) Consequences Like real life crimes, these crimes may come with consequences if you are not careful. These include jail time, injury, and death. * Jail time ** If you don't run when an alarm goes off, or if you assault someone during a robbery you will be arrested. Usually you will be given a prompt with the options to bribe the officer or go peacefully. Sometimes the bribe will be a trap, and you'll be reported. This will result in you still going to jail. Bribes will not work if you cannot afford them. The bribe price is generally a 4 to 5 figure number. ** Another way to land yourself in jail is by stealing a car. You may be caught either in the act of stealing the car, or if you choose to sell it. Once again you will be prompted with the option to bribe your way out. * Injury/Death ** Injuries can occur if you assault someone during a robbery and they fight back. This may result in your death but it's very unlikely. Assaulting someone will generally result in being arrested, or no consequences at all. ** Taking drugs may result in an overdose Category:Careers